pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bede
Bede is a character who appears in the Pokémon game Pokémon Sword and Shield as one of the rivals. He is one of the people who once received endorsement from Chairman Rose but later had his Gym Challenger status revoked. Opal recruited him to be her successor soon after. He mostly specializes in -types, and later -types. Appearance Bede has platinum blond hair and purple eyes. He wears a long hot pink and purple coat, a golden wristwatch, a thumbless single glove, a Dynamax Band, white pants and pink tabi-style sneakers. His coat has the Macro Cosmos symbol on his back. After becoming Opal's successor, his outfit changes to the Galarian Fairy-type uniform with a seemingly oversized shirt. Personality Bede is extremely prideful about his ability as a skilled Pokémon Trainer and his endorsement from Chairman Rose, always wanting to prove himself to be worthy. However, he also tends to keep to himself and acts very rude on occasion. This might be due to how he was sent to an orphanage at a young age and lacked socialization skills. After succeeding Opal's position, he seems to have been mellowed out and no longer refuses to give out autographs. Biography Pokémon Sword and Shield As a child, Bede was sent to an orphanage after his parents got into some troubles, and this traumatic experience caused him difficulties on socializing with peers, as he always got involved in scuffles constantly. One day, Chairman Rose visited the facility, and gave him a Pokémon. Since then, Bede began training himself for Pokémon battles, and joined the Gym Challenge to prove himself to be worthy for the Chairman's endorsement. Upon encountering the player character at the Galar Mine, Bede chooses them as a rival. He later has rematches with the player character in Galar Mine No. 2. After this, he challenges Hop to a battle and wins. Bede's victory over Hop was shown to have an emotional effect on Hop, causing him to focus more on proving himself as a trainer, not as the Champion's brother. After defeating the Stow-and-Slide Gym, Bede is seen using Chaiman Rose's Copperajah to break down a restored mural depicting the hero of Galar. He justifies his motives as he's collecting Wishing Star for the Chairman. After the player character beats Bede, Rose and Oleana show up visibly angered by Bede's negligence over a historic site and revoke his Endorsement. This leaves Bede shocked and mortified. After arriving at Hammerlocke, Bede confronts the player character when Opal spots him. He is being appreciated by Opal and she takes him under his wing as her apprentice and successor. When the player character enters the Gym Stadium for the final match, Bede appears as a replacement of Opal's position as the Ballonlea Gym Leader during the Finals. Although he has lost to the player character at the said Finals, his fans are eager to see such intrusion again as they consider it to be a performance, which he is unsure how to react for now. After the championship, Sordward and Shielbert unleash several Dynamax Pokémon at the Gyms. By the time the player character arrives at the Ballonlea Stadium, Bede has already taken care of them, and asks for a rematch. Pokémon First battle Second battle Third battle Champion Cup Post-game Champion Cup rematch Trivia *With his appointment as Opal's successor, Bede is the only notable male -type specialist. *He is the second Gym Leader to change type specialties, the first being Jasmine, who specialized in -types before -types. *He is left-handed. *The Pokemon Rose had given him might be his partner Hatterene. Gallery Pokémon Sword and Shield Bede.jpg bede league card gym.png bede opal league card.jpg bede tcg.jpg es:Berto Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Galar Category:Generation VIII characters Category:Psychic Pokémon User Category:Fairy Pokémon User Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands Category:Reformed characters